


Emerald

by gutterandthestars



Series: Twelvetide 2020/2021 [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Finland, Finland Is So Green, Gen, Immortal Downtime, Nile Freeman is So Done, Old People Have No Sense Of Shame, saunas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterandthestars/pseuds/gutterandthestars
Summary: Written for the Twelvetide Drabble Challenge 2020/2021 for the prompt 'emerald' for 29th December 2020.***Andy takes them to Finland, which is very green. Also, there's a sauna. Nile is so done with this family.***
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Twelvetide 2020/2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Emerald

They’re in Finland, sharing a cabin in the middle of goddamn nowhere – seriously, Nile hasn’t seen anything but trees and lakes and rocks in, like, two weeks – and everything is green. Green, or grey. Even the water is green, filled with weeds and lily pads: little emerald jewels set within bigger emerald jewels, like some kind of antique necklace where the lily flowers are the sparkles. Like something Rhianna and Cate Blanchett and the crew would steal from the Met Gala. 

It’s cold, but a good cold. Not like Afghanistan cold, where you lost feeling in your everything, but right here, just now, it’s a middling cold. Cold enough to get the most out of the sauna after Andy spends hours teaching Nile moves it took thousands of years to perfect. Not so cold as to need to bitch about it. 

Actually, Nile would prefer to bitch, if she had anyone sympathetic to bitch to, about how damn indifferent these old people are to things like modesty and privacy. She gets it. Once you’ve seen it off and on and off again for a thousand years or so, you cease to care that much about what your buddies look like nude. Nile, though, Nile is barely twenty seven. She’s gonna wear a bikini in the sauna, no matter how much Andy take the piss. She’s wearing one now, slumped on some wooden slats in a hut full of steam, trying desperately to relax. 

She’s aware her knee is jogging up and down. She stops it, scowling.

On the bench opposite, across the basket of hot rocks, she catches Andy rolling her eyes. Fucking _old people._

Nicky and Joe are sprawled at the far end of the room, lolling separately on a tiered, wooden step-bench-thing, top-to-toe but on different levels, Nicky one step down from Joe. Fortunately. They’re still totally naked, but Nile will take their consideration for as long as it’s available. 

As she watches, Joe slides one foot down to rest the sole against Nicky’s cheek. Nicky pinches his ankle.

Nile sighs and throws more water at the rocks. Andy cackles mercilessly.


End file.
